Christmas Painting
by MIA6
Summary: Ginny and Draco look back on their first Christmas.


Title: Christmas Painting   
Author: Mia   
Author E-mail: Azurewater3@aol.com  
Category: Romance  
Keywords: Post Hogwarts, Draco, Ginny, Christmas  
Rating: PG-13   
Spoilers: For all four books  
Summary: Draco & Ginny look back on their first Christmas, and the first time Draco smiled.   
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Author's Note: A little out of character, but it fits.  
  
"Draco, when was the first time you truly smiled?" Ginny asked her husband of eight years. Draco looked over the top of his book, his gray-blue eyes gleaming.  
"About eleven to twelve years ago, don't you remember?" He glanced out the window; it still hadn't snowed, and it was Christmas Eve. Looking back to his book, he heard his two children come into the room.  
"Mommy, may we please open one present? Pretty please?" Alexia asked sweetly, rocking back and forth on her feet. Her twin, Alex, stood there smiling. Ginny looked at her two children.  
"That's up to your father, talk to him," she smiled at Draco. He glared at her; he hated being the one to make the decisions. He regarded the two children carefully. Finally, when the kids were about to go back to their room, Draco cleared his throat.   
"Yes you may, but only one," he said, laughing to himself when they ran to the tree and sorted out which present they would open.  
"You're so good to them, you know that?" Ginny kissed him on the cheek.   
"I just don't want to turn into my father," he frowned, remembering his childhood. Ginny hugged him.  
"You'll never become him. You're the opposite of him, and don't you think otherwise." Ginny kissed him full on the lips.  
"Thank you mommy, thank you daddy," Alexia paused when she saw her parents kissing, "Ewe! Alex, look what mommy and daddy are doing," Draco smiled; he really would never become his father.  
"You two need to go to bed so that Santa can bring you your presents," he picked up Alex and Ginny picked up Alexia. They walked up the stairs and put them to bed. When they were sure that they were not going to get back out of bed, they went down into the sitting room.  
"Do you still want to know when the first time I truly smiled?" Ginny nodded. He patted his lap and she scooted closer.   
  
"It was my 6th year, your 5th. Everyone was still at Hogwarts because of a Death Eater threat at Kings Cross. All the Slytherins had left, because they knew that their parents wouldn't hurt them. I was the only one left. It would be a year before Voldemort would be defeated. Usually everyone was sad, or angry, but it was Christmas time, so everyone was drinking the only happiness they had.  
"When I woke that day, I had two presents on my bed, which was different because usually I had twenty or so. Going down to the Great Hall was torture to me, everyone in the halls looked at me with daggers for eyes. When I opened the doors to the Great Hall, everyone looked at me. I slowly made my way to the empty Slytherin table. Slowly, people went back to their eating. I ate quickly and left.  
"I decided to go to the library and read the day away. When I got there, you were there. I went to the section for potions and grabbed the closest book. I sat at the farthest table from you. About two pages into my book, you came over with a silver wrapped present.  
"'To what do I not owe the pleasure of littlest Weasel?'" Your face dropped, but you still set the gift on the table.  
"'Here, merry Christmas, Draco,'" you said with hurt in your voice.  
"'What is this? I didn't ask you to get me a gift,'" I studied your face, trying to figure you out. Why they hell were you giving me a gift after five years of tormenting?  
"'That would be a present, Draco, and if you don't want it, I'll keep it for myself,'" you grabbed the package from the table and started to walk away. I stood and grabbed your arm gently.   
"'Now I never said I didn't want it. Stop putting words in my mouth,'" I took the package from your arms and slide my fingers in the seal. Tearing off the paper, I revealed a painting. It didn't move though. There was a family of four outside playing in the snow. Dears, dogs, raccoons, and owls lined the rim of the forest. The house in the background was small and cozy.  
"'Why a muggle painting? Wizard paintings not enough?'" I sneered, and automatically regretted it. "Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that."  
"'To remind you that not everything has to be done the wizard way. Do you know what it stands for?'" Your voice had softened a bit. I shook my head. "'It shows that not everything you've done was wrong, that there are things worth your time and love. That family could be yours if you learn how to love and trust other people. The animals represent the fact that not everything has to be evil, that there are things that are innocent in the world. You can learn that there are things that do care for you. I care. I care about your decision to not follow Voldemort. Other people care too, they just can't show it.'" I stood there through your speech looking at the painting. I couldn't see anything you were talking about in this painting, and I doubted I ever would.  
"'You're wrong. This family could never be mine. I'm not capable of loving this much. I don't have it in me. Sorry, but I can't see it.'" You knew that I thought that it was true, what I had just said, and you were ready to help me.  
"'No, Draco, you are wrong. If you like, I can help you see the love in the painting, and I can show you how to love. Just ask for it,'" you smiled at me and left the library. You didn't see it, but I smiled back. A true smile, one that I had never done before. I looked out the window, and it had started to snow. I continued to smile the rest of the day."  
  
Draco looked down at Ginny. She had fallen asleep, but a smile was painted on her face. He sighed and looked at the painting hanging over his fireplace. He could now see the love in it. He now knew that he could have a family with that much love. He looked out the window into the forest. The ground was dusted with new fallen snow. He looked up to the skies, and thanked God for all the things that had been given to him. Leaning against the armrest of his chair, he fell asleep. A smile was drawn on his face, and he doubted it would leave. 


End file.
